


Redivivus - Caititude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1234]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A possible look into Kate's first day on the MCRT.





	Redivivus - Caititude

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/16/2002 for the word [redivivus](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/16/redivivus).
> 
> redivivus  
> [red-uh-vahy-vuh s, -vee-]  
> adjective  
> living again; revived.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the September 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/149431.html).

Kate couldn’t believe it. Her first official day as part of the NCIS MCRT and DiNozzo was more than living up to the playboy attitude he’d displayed on Air Force One. Not that she couldn’t handle it.

She was well used to dealing with all sorts of male attitudes. She’d had to step on quite a few men to get to the position she’d held in the secret service. He didn’t scare her. 

She treated his cocky playboy attitude with disgust, but it made no difference as far as she could tell. They’d caught a case on her very first day. It had not gone at all like she expected it to.

Things were very different between NCIS and the secret service. She felt redivivus like she’d been given a new lease on life. In a lot of ways it was like starting over from scratch.

None of the skills she’d needed for the secret service translated easily into the skills needed for an NCIS agent. By the time they’d finally closed the case, she’d been exhausted but not ready to go to bed. She’d gone to a bar to cool off and relax, instead. Of course, Tony had been there. 

He’d been even more flirtatious than in the office, “You just couldn’t keep away, huh?” he’d asked, leaning against the bar, which definitely put his body on display in the best possible manner and it was obvious that he knew it.

“You always this sure of yourself?”

Tony shrugged. “When you got it, flaunt it.”

Kate shook her head at Tony’s over the top attitude. She took her drink and wandered off to a booth. She sipped the drink as she thought about her first day and tried to relax. She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to Tony.

He was out on the dance floor and boy could he move. She didn’t generally go for the cocky playboys, but maybe she could make an exception for Tony. She shook her head harshly.

No, she made that mistake at her old job. There was no way she would hook up with a coworker at her new job. She wasn’t going to waste her new start by making the same mistake she’d made at her old job. 

Kate finished her drink and went home alone. If she dreamed of Tony, well that was between her and her subconscious. It made her more irritable the next day which more or less set the tone of her interactions with Tony from then on.

Needless to say, her impression of Tony didn’t really improve. He continued to be the cocky hot guy in her mind despite the number of cases they solved together. When they had an opportunity to bring on a shy computer geek, Kate jumped at it. 

At least, it gave a nice counterpoint to cocky Tony. After Tim joined, it really felt like the team was becoming well rounded. Still despite the headaches that came with dealing with Tony she looked forward to coming to work every day.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 15 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 15 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
